Forever Evil
by The-Riddler95
Summary: Earth's heroes are gone. In their place stands the Crime Syndicate - doppelgangers from another universe. They've amassed an army of evil gangsters, psychopaths, and metahumans and have advanced across the globe, destroying all who would resist their rule. No hero could withstand them, and now the world's last hope lies in its most powerful supervillains.
1. Weather Wizard

**This story is based off of the comic book, 'Forever Evil'. The first few chapters are going to be pretty similar, but after that, I'm using my own ideas for the story. I've also taken some liberties with the continuity, so Captain Cold, Deadshot, and a few other people are still alive. I'll explain the continuity changes as the story progresses.**

I'm not a man of grand ambitions. For a long time, I've just wanted to avenge my brother. Now I don't know what I want.

The cells in Iron Heights are constantly being flushed with these energy bulbs that dampen powers. It takes a lot of money and energy to hold us metas. I guess it costs even more to let us run free. I can't fault that logic.

There's not a lot to do in a glass eight-by-eight except bounce a rubber ball around and plan how to get out. I've gone back and forth a billion times. If I could get even a tiny crack in the walls, I could bring a lightning bolt down on the power couplers and blow them out, or create an earthquake to bring the walls down around me. Too bad there were never any cracks in the walls. Doesn't stop me from trying though. I usually try every few seconds, and it never works. Until one day, it did.

The lightning bolt that struck the power generator in the yard shook the ground. I flinched a bit. I didn't expect that to happen. The lights all went off and the red back-up bulbs came on.

Little specks of precipitate were forming around my fists. I could feel them responding to my heartbeat, and the blood pulsing in my fingers. By concentrating the hydrogen in the air to the lock, I can cause a reaction that my research into my powers calls Iron Oxidation – extreme rust – which makes the metal door crumble at the touch of my finger.

There was a riot going down. Some of the other inmates had figured out the power was off, and the ones that didn't were learning. The sounds of chaos were growing louder by the second, and I wasn't a fan. The second I was out the door, I was gone. Then, someone stopped me.

"Marky-Mark!" said James Jesse – the Trickster. The last time I worked with him, it didn't go so well. I'd be cautious if it wasn't just the Trickster. "I knew you were behind that lightning. Thanks for colouring these halls such a _delightful_ shade of red."

"Jesse," I said. "Were you the one who shut off the power dampeners?"

"Wasn't me – I was minding my own business like a good psychopath until that blue streak ran in and broke us all out!"

"I thought the Flash killed the blue speedster last year."

"Some of the other crazies are gathered around in the main hall trying to figure that out. I don't really care for politics, but I'd be happy to attend the meeting if you'd be my date!"

I just started towards the main hall. Jesse followed behind me. I kept my fingers on the moisture in the air ready to evaporate the blood of anyone who might try to attack, just in case. All of us together in one room sounded like a good opportunity for the Flash to run in and snap our necks if he ever abandoned that _hero_ façade.

Jesse wasn't lying. They were there. Some B-list metas, psychos, and criminals were standing around listening, and China White was arguing with Sam Scudder – Mirror Master.

"We were broken out for a reason." Scudder said. "A new speedster breaks us out of prison and the Flash is nowhere to be found? Whatever's happening right now is real, and the coin is an invitation to join."

"What coin?" I asked. They went quiet. The Mardon brothers were well known.

"It's Mark Mardon – Central City's Weather Wizard." China White was smiling. The Chinese Triad had caused some trouble in Central City last year. There was some debate among the crime families as to whether or not she was a meta. "I didn't know you were locked up in here."

"What coin are you talking about?"

"The speedster that broke us out left behind this coin." Scudder said, handing me a silver coin with an earth engraved onto it. The earth on it was backwards.

I looked up at both of them. "What's this supposed to mean?"

"I've seen what it means through the mirrors." said Scudder, taking the coin back. "The Flash and all of his hero friends are gone. They've all disappeared off the face of the earth, and now there are a new set of metas who are going to take over, and they're inviting us to join in their grand plan. There's a meeting happening right now in STAR labs."

"Ooh, I can finally cross another thing off my bucket list and subjugate an entire continent to my rule." Trickster grinned. "Look out, Australia!"

"The Green Arrow is going to come back eventually." China said. "What then?"

"I don't think so." Scudder said. "Whoever these new players are, they're powerful, and they want to be our allies."

"But why?" I asked. "If they're powerful enough to take down the Flash, why do they need us?"

"So we make a contingency plan. Look at all of us. With a plan, we could take down anyone together."

"Yeah, I don't do _together_." Anarky said. He had been in the corner, leaning against the wall. "Although a Star City without the Green Arrow sounds like my kind of thing."

"Well, I don't know how things work over in your city," Scudder said, "But in Central City, when someone powerful wants to be your ally, you don't waste the chance. It'd be smart to at least meet up with them and see what their intentions are. Who's in?"

"I'm in." I said. He was right. If someone who could take down the Flash wanted to be allies, it'd be stupid not to at least learn more about them, at least to plan a contingency if they turned on us.

"That's the spirit, Mardon!" Trickster grinned. "The more the merrier, right?"

"I'm in too." China White said.

"I can take us to the meeting." said Shawna Baez – Peek-a-boo. She was a teleporter.

"That's not my style." Scudder smirked. He looked around for a bit until he found a glass door and stepped into it. He was a metahuman. He could create portals through any reflective surfaces. Some other metas and criminals followed him, stepping through the portal after him, while most of everyone else was teleported away by Shawna.

"After you, Mardon." Trickster giggled, ruffling up his hair and fixing the suit he was wearing. I sighed and stepped through the glass. It didn't feel like I was hitting anything. Something in my mind created the feeling of touching something, but it was just like stepping through air. Once my face had passed through, I was standing at the base of STAR labs. I'd seen it before, but only from far away. I wouldn't have recognized it. It had almost been completely destroyed.

Everyone was there. Gorilla Grodd was standing near the corner. I'd seen a lot of things in this city, but even I had to stare at that for a while. Damien Darkh and his gang had taken over a corner of the yard; same with the League of Assassins and Ra's al Ghul. I heard that Slade Wilson and Digger Harkness were locked up on an island prison, but they were there. Some of the bigger players included Golden Glider, Vertigo, Double Down, and the Royal Flush gang. There were some smaller criminals and psychopaths too – the Turtle, Dollmaker, Vigilante, the Mist, and King Shark. It looked like everyone I could name was there, staring up at the roof, where three people were standing.

It was impossible. They looked like the Flash, Green Arrow, and the flying girl that the Flash had been spotted with a few times, but they looked warped. The one that looked like the Flash had blue lightning sparking all around him and wore a white suit. The one that looked like Green Arrow looked older and had a mask completely covering his face. The girl was wearing a white suit with a black cape.

When she spoke, everyone in the courtyard shut up and listened. The kind of person who could shut up these psychos should be approached with caution.

"My name is Ultragirl." She said. "This is the Green Archer, and the Streak. We're known as the Crime Syndicate. We come from another earth – an alternate earth, and we've arrived to hand this one over to you. We've chosen all of you especially for your unique abilities, talents, and your willingness to do whatever it takes."

Someone started laughing. Theirs and our attention went to the middle of the courtyard, where someone – some b-list criminal, was laughing hysterically. "Look at these guys! It's just Green Arrow and his friends in some different get-ups! They're just tricking us into walking back into our prison cells! You're not fooling any-"

It happened faster than I could process. Ultragirl had flown down, picked up the poor guy, and a red flash struck from her eyes. Suddenly, blood and guts were raining down on the people below her.

"Yeah, that ain't our heroes." Trickster whispered to me from behind.

"Those of you who wish not to follow us don't have to." Green Archer said. "But stand in our way, and we will have to dispose of you. To those wise enough to join us, we have a task for you. Go back to your homes and destroy them. We want Central and Star City flattened in a few days, and in return, we offer you the world."

"And what do _you_ get out of this?" Damien Darhk asked. Pretty sure he died a few months ago. Impossible didn't really bother me anymore.

"Our earth was destroyed by a threat that's coming for this one. Only united can we defeat it, and then this earth is all yours."

"So why should we trust you?" Darhk asked. "Taking down Green Arrow, Speedy, and the rest of the vigilantes in less than a day seems a little bit impossible."

"Finally – I've been waiting all day for this." The Streak grinned. With a blue streak of lightning going down the roof of STAR labs, he came back holding a kid in a yellow suit, dangling from the roof being held by his collar – Kid Flash. He looked beaten bad and unconscious. "I think a few of you were thrown in the slammer by this little bastard."

There were some murmurs in the crowd, along with a few yells for dibs on his severed head. The Streak started laughing and brought his other hand up to rip Kid Flash's mask off and throw it down to the crowd. Plunder shot it out of the air with a laser rifle, and it fell down as a burnt crisp.

"His name's Wally West." The Streak sneered. "Being a hero didn't turn out to be all it's cracked up to be, huh?"

"So do we have an accord?" Ultragirl asked.

A few of them stayed silent. A few started cheering. I didn't trust them by a long shot, but getting to do whatever I wanted in a Central City without the Flash? It's worth the risk.

Ultragirl smiled, "Then welcome to the Secret Society."

Ultragirl flew away with Green Archer, and the Streak sped away. A few of the gangs started to get back in their vans and drive away. A few motorcycles started off, and there was some teleporting and flying happening. But the ones that stayed – they had a plan in mind. The metahumans who called Central City their home, who were thrown in prison by the Flash and had all sworn revenge, they had a plan for the Flash Museum in STAR labs, and frankly, so did I. With fifty angry metas all using their powers, STAR labs was rubble within minutes.


	2. Reverse-Flash

When I first got my powers, I thought it was going to hurt. I braced myself for the worst pain I was ever going to feel in my life, but instead, there was nothing. It was like the entire world had just froze to absolute zero and I was floating in nothing except a burst of energy that flashed through my body, almost faster than I could comprehend. Then, it all froze, and I woke up in complete blackness nine months later. I had become the Flash.

At least, that's what I thought. When I stood up, I had this amazing feeling like every cell in my body had been replaced. I had studied the Speed Force for longer than anyone in history, so I knew exactly what to do the second my feet touched the ground. I stood on the tips of my toes, ready for the yellow lightning to course over my body, and I started running. It worked. I could finally move at speeds that I could only dream about before. There's nothing like the feeling of the world zooming past you so quickly that it all blurs together into a beautiful white bliss, yet being able to move so fast that you can focus on every little thing happening around you and you can finally see the world in its beautiful entirety. It would have been perfect; except that the lightning that trailed behind me – the excess Speed Force disappearing back into another plane of existence – wasn't yellow. It was red.

It was the tiny things like that which drove me to the brink of insanity over months. I would try to help people, but they would run from me in fear. I tried to find the Flash and ask him for help, but he never slowed down enough to speak with me. Then, one day, I ran into the future.

Everything suddenly clicked in that moment. All of the little things that had been bothering me suddenly made sense. I was never going to be the Flash. No matter what I did, I couldn't become the man that I idolized, that I spent my entire life trying to become. So if I couldn't be him, I would do everything that I could to become his opposite. So that's what I did. I became his opposite, his rival, his reverse.

"Gideon, am I close?"

"Yes, Professor Thawne. Just around the corner."

I had been alerted that a time aberration had occurred. The lab partner that helped me create my connection to the Speed Force had been murdered, thus jeopardizing my connection to it. I had to go and fix it before time cemented. That's why I came to Central City, 2163.

I turned the corner of his old laboratory. I expected a scene of his dead body, but the lab was in perfect condition. It didn't look like anything had been touched in a few months.

"Hello, Eobard." said a voice. "Or do you prefer Reverse-Flash?"

I turned around and saw the face of Cisco Ramone. He was known as Vibe, but he had been dead for nearly a hundred years. He had the ability to travel through time, but I knew Cisco Ramone. He wouldn't be so daring as to travel here. This was someone else.

"Who are you?" I asked. "You're not the Vibe from this earth."

"Astute observation, Professor." he said.

Suddenly, something was very wrong. I tried to vibrate my hand, but I couldn't.

"Don't worry, your speed isn't gone forever." he smirked. "I took it temporarily. I'm sure it'll do wonders in keeping this conversation friendly."

"By manipulating trans-dimensional energy, you've cut off all connection I have to the Speed Force. And I suppose that you fabricated the time aberration just so you could speak to me? How fascinating you are."

"Believe me, speedsters are not easy to track down, least of all you. Call me Shockwave. I come bearing a message from the Crime Syndicate of Earth-4."

"Speak, then."

"Your earth's heroes are gone. We took them in 2017 and the effects are already radiating through the timeline. We've arranged to give this earth to a select few to rule, and you're one of them."

"Why?" I asked. "For what does the Crime Syndicate owe this earth any charity?"

"Follow our orders, and our motives will soon come to light."

"I don't follow orders, especially from someone I know nothing about."

Shockwave seemed to laugh. "Our offer is still valid if ever you change your mind at any point in time. With a flick of my finger, I could scatter the molecules of your body across the multiverse. There wouldn't be a drop of blood left. You're lucky I don't want to."

A breach – a portal to another earth – opened behind him, and he stepped through it, disappearing somewhere. I felt my speed returning once he left.

My interests were never to _rule_ anything. Still, it sounded interesting. I would return to 2017 and learn a little bit more about this Crime Syndicate before operating any further. If they were telling the truth, and they really had dispatched all of earth's heroes, I should approach them with caution.

I had installed my assistant AI, Gideon, to activate with a flick of my wrist.

"Gideon," I demanded. "Show me any changes to the timeline after February 2017."

"Yes, Professor Thawne." she said. A holographic newspaper displayed in the palm of my hand. March 2020, Damien Darhk was the president of the United Nations. 2027, The Trickster had taken over the remains of Central City after a nuclear bomb went off. The global population had just dropped back to five billion. Not a single mention of any heroes, and no mention of the Flash. I decided that it would be wise to run back to 2017 and see exactly what the Crime Syndicate had done.

* * *

In terms of film and animation, the human eye can process up to a thousand frames per second. In the context of reality, the human eye can't see anything moving faster than a thousandth of a second. I'm faster than that. I can vibrate between two places quickly enough that I'm invisible to anyone with normal vision. The Flash from this time period wouldn't learn how to do that for another three years.

Even so, I was standing a few blocks away from STAR labs. Ultragirl, Green Archer, and the Streak had made them all a compelling deal. Even I would have trusted them, perhaps. No – I wouldn't have. I understood why they did, though.

"Did you like the speech?" Shockwave asked. I turned, and he was standing behind me. He wouldn't be able to see me, but he could sense me.

"Compelling." I said. "It's an interesting proposition."

"I know all about you, Professor Thawne. I've been monitoring your activities on this earth even before we came here. You're exceptionally powerful – a threat to us, even."

"Do you remember when you told me that with a flick of your finger, you would scatter the molecules of my body through the multiverse?" I asked. "If I wanted to, I would be able to phase through your body and leave shreds of you scattered all across the timeline before you even knew you saw me."

"Why don't you, then?"

"I like to watch things unfold."

Shockwave laughed a bit. "A patient speedster? I haven't met too many of those."

I started off for somewhere else. These intruders from another earth wouldn't be without support. I would need allies if they ever went against their word. Surely, not everyone at the meeting trusted them.


End file.
